A touch panel of a touch display device can adopt a single-layer self-capacitance structure. The single-layer self-capacitance touch panel has only one layer of ITO (Indium Tin Oxides), and each ITO touch unit is connected with a touch detection chip through a touch electrode line, so each ITO touch unit can be detected independently, and the function of single-touch or multi-touch can be implemented.